The Program is designed to provide an opportunity for three faculty members and advanced science majors to pursue three biomedical research projects of an interdisciplinary nature. One project involves the study of the effects of the chlorinated insecticide, mirex, upon reproduction in mammals. The compound will be incorporated into the diets of mice and its effects upon parents and offspring investigated. A second project will employ gamma radiation in an attempt to induce a lethal dominant mutation in the disease transmitting american cockroach for sterilization. The third project consists of a team study of the effects of the heavy metal pollutant, cadmium, on the population of spermatogonia and associated cells along the basement membrane of the testes. Male mice will be injected with the metal; subsequent analyses will focus on the necrotic and ultrastructure of spermatogonia and associated cells.